The present investigation is concerned with the possibilities of using sonic devices to provide controlled shear to safely disperse aggregates of biological cells at a rapid rate in a continuous flow system without damaging any of the sample cells. The shearing situation of several sonic systems is being studied in detail to correlate acoustical spectra, visual and photographic observations of flow in the system, and dispersal efficiency of biological cell aggregates. Liquid whistle system including jet-cone and vortex whistles are being extensively studied. Efficient techniques for introduction of cell samples into flow systems are also being investigated. The possibility of using controlled shearing from sonic systems to study the susceptibility of cells to mechanical shear and for controlled release of organelles, enzymes or chemical systems from cells will be researched.